Jungle Demon
|text1=Normal |item2= |text2=Hard}} The Jungle demon is a quest monster fought during the Monkey Madness I quest. It is among the strongest demons in the game. It uses extremely strong magic attacks and, when in range, a halberd-like melee attack. It is possible to let the gnomes around it take it to about 10 hitpoints, while you are hiding across the bridge at the edge of the arena. Afterwards, you can run out to quickly finish it off. However, if the gnomes "kill" the demon, it will restore 20% of its hitpoints, so you cannot fully rely on the 10th Squad to kill it. Like all demons, it is susceptible to the effects of the Silverlight, Darklight and Arclight. It can be fought in the Nightmare Zone after the quest is complete. Attacks The Jungle Demon alternates between all four blast spells for its magic attacks, and its melee attack is like a halberd (which means that it can hit two tiles away). Both types of attacks can hit up to 32 damage. Recommended equipment The recommended equipment to bring when fighting the Jungle Demon would probably be 2-3 four dose prayer potions depending on your Prayer level (37 for Protect from Magic makes the fight considerably easier). Without Protect from Magic, a high magic defence and lots of food may be required. The rest of your inventory should have monkfish or better, as well as magic or ranging equipment, depending on your method of attack. Strategy The easiest way to kill the Jungle Demon is to hide at the edge of the arena, waiting until the gnomes get him down to about 10 hitpoints. Afterwards, you can run out and finish it quickly. The Jungle Demon will regenerate to 20% of its full health if you do not deal the final blow. For those without 37 Prayer, the above method is highly recommended. Be sure to equip high magic defence gear and farcast it using Ranged or Magic spells. Alternatively, a dragon dagger special attack can be used four times in a row, which is very likely to knock it out as well. Those with 37 Prayer can simply attack the Jungle Demon from a distance by either using Ranged or Magic spells while using the Protect from Magic prayer. Using a dwarf multicannon, fewer than twenty (20) cannonballs may be used, making the cannon the most effective way to kill the demon. Although most demons are very weak to Magic, the Jungle Demon is very resistant even against higher level blast spells, so it is not recommended. Due to the demon attacking with both Magic and melee at close range, it is not recommended to use melee. Doing so would prohibit you from praying against all damage. If melee is however your only option, be sure to use a stab or crush weapon, as the Jungle Demon has high slash defence. Trivia *If you kill the demon as it kills you (or if you kill it using Retribution), the kill will count and you will still be able to finish the quest. *The demon is currently the only one of its kind; however, its examine text implies that there may be more of its kind, including lesser jungle demons. Category:Bosses Category:Quest monsters Category:Monkey Madness I